Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/Sacred Beasts of the Forest/Traders
6glym - Rorona☆ Returning from break and looking for some new friends to replace retired comrades. Add me if you're often online 6pm onwards server time! full hp *3gvbt - I'm a Fantasy archwitch trader. I'm on most of the day, and send FAW with 1/2 health. my time zone is GMT -8. Join my FAW group on LINE as well. We are very active. LINE ID- evangel14 *7argv - There are quite a few leechers posing as FAWT here. Maybe you've noticed. I will ALWAYS send more FAW to you than you send to me. Guaranteed. Will stop sending to those who don't send back. * 4s5ur - Alistair (or Al@status) - Online a majority of the time don't care how much HP the FAW has that is sent to me as long as I keep getting it, will send close to full to 1/2 beaten FAW to traders.who are active at the time * 7rmie - Maru - Online most of the time trading. Will send back Full HP FAW if online! * 4ntkh - trying to rank in top 300 will be online 21h a day. I only send FAWs to the top 5 players at login time descending *48x77- Solaris- Looking for top 300. Send Faws and you are guaranteed to get them back! *5x4xn - Harpuia - FAW TRADER - I send at nearly full HP. Active 10-15 hrs a day. * 5k8rb - Wave Sending full HP, please do the same ^_^ * 4r620 - Namarra - Full HP Trader ^-^ * 5n1o4 - PHANTOM - I always send FAW at full HP, active all day * 5iust- ★SEND 2 ME♪ ( or ★SLEEP OFF♪) - FAWK AND FAW TRADER. Timezone: BST * 5xqw7 - SEND TO ME .azimuth. (talk) FAW trader ~~ Will kill if left with less than 5 mins Timezone : GMT+8 *5i8ov - cc Zee RANK! - will send back full HP faws :) *6mfkp- cc Lune - will send back full HP faws :) *76a4v - mikelouFAWT - tons of shoes, swords. Going for 300. Trading all day! *6gpt1 - samsimilian - trading F/AWK - enough shoes, swords for this event. send me and i will send back. *2cfbp - EY P☆FAWT! - Going for Top 300 (Or 100 ?!) this event, I won't hesitate to spam Shoes / Swords =3 Full HP FAW ! <3 *6f55a-fLaw, looking for reliable traders will send back if you send to me ^^ I send at full hp promise *5ok23 - Baller - Ranking again. Don't know how far I will go though as I will be forced to take a few days off during the middle of the event. *6cc7r - Aldiele - I'll send back if i get the asisst. My damage is sporadic, getting the Faw is my objective *3rhmi - Phoenix - I am aiming for top 500. I will send back FAWs and sometimes AW when I get them! *724x6 - flan - FAWK/T, going for top 100. I would appreciate some good traders. Thanks! *4w6bo - ichino ON/OFF - GMT+8 active for this event will kill all FAW and AWs, FAWs have priority and senders will get to poke back, please help :) *7dei2 - Tony|*status* - Trying to rank. Send all FAWs, occasionally AW if I feel like it. Will prioritize those who send to me. *5grke - Destiny - FAWK/T will kill everything you send, will send some FAW to my senders from time to time *51nkd - Nightingale, GMT+7, need active senders and traders, your FAW is my priority, and i'll take down your AW by any means necessary... What about my sword? I have plenty in my present box... Frequent senders will get most send backs... *3fgf2 - Sin - Trading full hp FAWs pretty much 24/7. *6ncdo - Icarus*status - playing very casual this event *5diwc - EddyNaruto - I am a trader, I will kill every FAW and AW with all BP needed, feel free to add me, I am active almost all day and I will send back my FAW :) *4hn99 - JJ - trader... (GMT+8) uh 12pm - 11pm *67it7- Vzer - FAW trader. I will send FAW for FAW and will send at full hp always. *6h3vy - Kanade - ON/OFF. I will send FAW at full hp always. *5p2gf - Eru (on/off) - FAW always at full hp! Ranking this event. Will be extremely active towards the middle/end, I already send a ton of FAW. I will also kill anything you send my way. :3 *4de5q - Tess@(Status), FAWs are being sent out to those who send to me. :) Extremely active, aiming for top 300 for Tsuchinoko ^^ I hope to trade with you! See ya ;) *6dkf9 - Flan/Flandre Hoping to rank for this event and active most of the time, I will send back to those who send to me, I'll try to initiate the trade. *5dxrd-セリーヌ@FAWK(will subject to changes in school,trading and sleep) ranking first the first time in this event, want that loli reward very very much also need her for my cool team Thank you!:) *7ao97 - Sw FAWT on/off Sent me and i will sent u back, comrade confirm will add u back *6rup8 - Geo★*status* - GMT-5 - Looking for Senders and Traders. Can kill AW/FAW regularly and have lots of BP and swords to use. I trade with people who send often and I send with full HP. * 6qyph-Loretta- I send to the people who send to me often. Looking for traders and senders. * 5dva3- RA☆Mirai - GMT+10- Aiming for top 500 this event! I send every FAW I encounter ^^ * 6v4pj ~ Felutia☆(status) - i am trader . i will send FAW at full HP, i hope u send back to me ^^ *71p9i - Skullypower, Very Active FAW trader/killer..just looking for someone like me ^^ * 76d6o - FAWT, send to those who send me ( GMT+7 atm ) and I'll update my status. * 73l9y - Automae, looking for a couple of full hp trading BFFs (GMT-5 nights and mornings) * 3mof2 - Acidmist - GMT-5 - Usually on between 4PM - 10PM weekdays and try to be on weekend. Looking for traders and senders. Will send FAW at full HP to comrades who send often. Attempting to rank in top 100 * 5eky9 - VPSeblak or VPsbk- - GMT-4. Trying to rank :) *21dyn - T3RROR *- Current activeness: Hardcore. Very active FAWK/FAWT. Full MAX HUR team. Looking for very active senders. I most often trade(I try to be defeated during battle with a FAW to share it) with most active senders. I ace everything and I can spent more than 1 BP for F/AWs if necessary. Add me and let's fight together! ;) * 67gvv - Thong. GMT+7, This time still full of comrade * 47tlr - Magna.Zero. Not ranker, just casual and fun loving player. I can be both Killer & Sender, depends on the situation. As sender, I won't intentionally lose. I'll fight until my team is defeated, and then send it to you. As killer, I'll do my best in 1 BP or spend more if the timer is below 10 mins. Mostly active after 6pm (GMT+8). * 5nmm5-Dan. Currently a AW/FAW killer send me anything and i'll use as many BP needed to kill. Also trading FAW if you send me. Active almost all day except when i am sleeping xD. If you have LINE app pls add me my id is superdan1337 :D * 7fyxj - foxgirl. Looking for someone to kill my FAW's and to send me some also. * 2atya - IR★PioFAWT / OFF FAW trader active all day GMT+1 going for top300. * 72mbe - AnimeL I send and also kill FAW(within 3-6 BP)Since I'm tired of just sending I'm killing I'm in 4:30-7:30 JST (I am not a japanesse) * 5npnr - Ambrose / GMT+7 / I remember names, so if you send often, you can expect me to send back to you. My FAW will be sent at near full HP. I want to try ranking now that I have too many light swords. Category:Comrade Requests